


Fate/ Hero Academy (ao3 rewrite)

by OmegaCodex



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaCodex/pseuds/OmegaCodex
Summary: Shirou Emiya runs into the grail at the end of F/SN in order to prevent Gilgamesh from escaping. Now in a world where Heroes are real, and supernatural abilities are commonplace and public knowledge, what will he do?The ao3 version is the rewritten version of it that I am currently working on and posting to ao3 before I update ff.net with it. An older, in progress version can be found at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13786306/1/Fate-Hero-Academy
Kudos: 1





	Fate/ Hero Academy (ao3 rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own F/SN or BNHA.

**_Prologue_ **

* * *

_I must… keep… going._

Shirou Emiya cried out in pain as his circuits ran out of Od.

_I don’t have much longer… I need to save **everyone** while I still can_

“Stay still, _mongrel_ and be useful for once in your pathetic life. The _king_ demands it of you!”. 

But even on his deathbed ~~**_A HiLl oF SwOrDs_**~~ , he would not die, not while _Gilgamesh, the tyrant-king_ would live. 

Perhaps, it was the utmost expression of his selfish dream, but when the opportunity came to play hero, he couldn’t let it go to waste. To save _everyone_ , even without their knowledge, it may be a selfish dream, but it was a beautiful thing. 

His mind was made up in an instant. 

_I must save **everyone!** _was the last conscious thought of one Shirou Emiya, as he ran forwards into oblivion, into the grail that housed Angra Mainyu, the corrupted holy grail. With the mighty tug of inertia in a gravity-and-frictionless plane, Gilgamesh was drawn through the grail at the same time.__

* * *

_By the time he found himself once more conscious, there was a boisterous laugh that rang out “Well, we can’t have that”, the voice bellowed. “You’re dying right now, boy. Tell me, boy, do you want to live?”._

_With his last bit of energy, Shirou Emiya replied with an almost inaudible “Yes”_

_“It’s a good thing then that I still have favors to call in with users of a certain **Magic**.” _

_The unknown voice continued “Or you’d be dead by now. Fortunately for you, I was going to check on the Heaven’s Feel ritual now anyways._

_Seemingly interested, the chatter grew quieter. “Oh, look at this: a reality marble is it? I haven’t seen one of those in a human in a while, though to be fair, I haven't really looked… oooh, what’s this? That’s very interesting, it looks like you have quite the interesting thing with you. But it won’t be able to take over, and perhaps you’ll gain another mystery out of it. You’ll need it, since most magecraft won’t work…”_

_As Shirou fell asleep, he heard no more. All that was left was a stray thought:_

__… what passenger is he talking about?_ _

**Author's Note:**

> For any questions, talk to me on discord, my name is Akansomi #2507


End file.
